Super Engine Ball Adventure - TrainBoy43.
Here are some clips from TrainBoy43's Super Engine Ball Adventure. Cast *Skarloey as AiAi *Rosie as MeeMee *Peter Sam as Baby *Sir Handel as GonGon *Oliver as Prince AbeABE *Lady as Princess DeeDee Transcript Clip 1: Something's Going Wrong! *(the narrow gauge engines are laughing and giggling) *Sir Handel: Features? *Skarloey: (sees something in the sky) It's an air glider! *Rosie: Uh-oh! (Oliver sails over Skarloey, Rosie, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel with Lady following) *Peter Sam: What a beautiful little bird! (they hear a bell ringing and gasp) *Skarloey; Oh no! It's the bells of the castle! Something's wrong! Come on, let's go. *Sir Handel: (sighs) There's never time to rest on Sodor! What next?! *Rosie: Skarloey, I'm afraid our barbecued coal will have to wait. *Skarloey: I agree with you. *Rosie: Well, what are we waiting for? *Peter Sam: Let's roll! *Sir Handel: Before something terrible happens. Clip 2: The Heroes Arrive And Meet Sir Topham Hatt! *(the narrow gauge engines arrive) *All: Sir! *Skarloey: We've heard the alarm bell. What's up? *Sir Topham Hatt: The Princess of the Magic Railroad and the Prince of the Great Western Railroad have both disappeared. I've recieved some news that may be safe on Sodor. *Rosie: Well, those two railroads are good rivals. *Sir Topham Hatt: And both are warning of terrible consequences if their children are not returned. It seems this is the only thing they agree on. Guys, do you think you'll find two royal runaways? I think they're in disguise, so listen out for any clues that will help identify them. Return to me if the Palace bells ring again. *Skarloey: Sodor Island has always been a peaceful place. The sooner we get them sent back home and out of my fur, the better. Yes, Sir. We will not let you down. *Sir Topham Hatt: (in Old Ben Kenobi's voice) That's good. (in the Commissioner's voice) Now, get going! That's an order! (in Captain Hook's voice) Understand?! *Rosie: Aye-aye, Sir. (she, Skarloey, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel hop into a boat and grab some oars and row away) Clip 3: The engines save Prince Oliver and Princess Lady! *Sir Topham Hatt: Skarloey and the Team will see you safely home. *Oliver: On the Great Western Railroad, we send our children to bed with stores of diesels of the Magic Railroad, but in her eyes, I don't see anything to fear. *Lady: The Magic Railroad's children are terrorized by tales of the Screaming Giants of The Great Western Railroad, but in him, I have found peace and quiet. *Sir Handel: Aw... *Sir Topham Hatt: It is not our feud. Your visit has spread sorrow to Sodor and attracted the Duke and Duchess. *Skarloey: Oh, come on! The sorrow was already here. How will we find true joy while ignoring the sadness of strangers? *Sir Topham Hatt: (in Dr. Robotnik's Voice) SILENCE! This problem is making my hatt ache. *Skarloey: The answer is right in front of you. *Sir Handel: Yes, and everyone wants a party. *Rosie: Then what could be more joyful... then a wedding?! *Oliver: Lady? *Lady: It's all I ever wanted... (Oliver and Lady kiss) *Peter Sam: Aw, isn't that cute?! But it's gross! *Sir Topham Hatt: Very well, but be quiet. Skarloey, how about travelling the four Steamie Railroad, unite the Magic Railroad, and The Great Western Railroad, and organise the Wedding of the Year. *Skarloey: Since we'll try our best, you can rely on us! Clip 4: Murdoch meets the four little heroes. *Murdoch: Wow! Look at this. Those must be four little strangers and engines too. *Sir Handel: You are invited to the Wedding of Princess Lady and Prince Oliver of... *Murdoch: ...Of the Magic Railroad and Great Western Railroad? Is that what you're trying to say? (chuckles) That's something I'd wish to see, but I'd rather stay here, and I'm not moving, you see. Not while the city is threatened by automaton diesels, roaring and creaking their thoughts underneath, inside and out. And there's work to be done. Big engine work, keeping the Main Land's clockwork engine wound good and tight, keeping the city hidden, safe in the clouds. If you can find a way, we might stop working, day and night. Well, I'd like to hear about it, because you're little engines, and not good for much. Time's up. Next shift's starting, and I've got better things to think about. Category:TrainBoy43